My Animagus
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: [FIC TERMINÉE]Ceci est mon premier OneShot. C'est sur la première transformation de nos héros en Animagus. En tout cas, comment je l'ai imaginée. C


**Ceci est un One-Shot, sur la première transformation de nos héros en Animagus****. En tout cas, comment je l'ai imaginée.**

**My Animagus**

Harry

Harry Potter était dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Il était encore tôt et la maison était calme et silencieuse. Personne n'était encore debout. À la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait essayé, avec Hermione et Ron, de Devenir Animagus. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réussis. Ils avaient quand fait un pacte: celui de devenir Animagus avant la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. D'ici quelques jours, les cours allaient reprendre et ils prendraient tous le train pour se rendre à Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Eh oui, ils allaient entrer en septième année. Il pensa à Hermione, puis Ron, en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient en cet instant précis. Le Survivant ferma les yeux et vida son esprit, comme Rogue lui avait conseillé de faire chaque fois avant de s'endormir, puis inspira. Harry se sentit tout bizarre. Il essaya de se redresse dans son lit, mais il n'était pas capable, alors il baissa les yeux et vit que sa peau était blanche. Pourtant, il avait un pyjama bleu foncé. Il se lava complètement du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain et se regarda dan le miroir. Il n'avait plus les cheveux noir en bataille avec un corps. En fait, il avait bien un corps, mais pas un corps humain. Il était un cerf, un magnifique cerf blanc, avec des reflets bleutés. Ça y était, il avait réussit à se transformer en Animagus pour la première fois, mais pas pour la dernière. Il se retransforma en lui-même et envoya une lettre à Ron et une Lettre à Hermione pour leurs dire la nouvelle.

Hermione

Hermione était debout depuis longtemps, trop énervée par le rentrée qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Elle devait se calmer. Elle s'assit sur son lit avec un livre. Elle se sentit tout à coup très fatiguée. Elle posa son livre et s'étendit. Elle fut d'un étrange malaise. Comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que c'était passée. Elle se sentait bien, en parfaite harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit entrer Hedwige, le hibou de son ami depuis la première année, Harry Potter. Elle voulu se lever, mais elle n'était pas capable. Peut-être avait-elle paralysé. Non, impossible. Le hibou était sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendait qu'Hermione vienne le décharger de la lettre. Tout à coup, sa mère arriva et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Ahhhhhh, dit-elle

Hermione voulu répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle se détendit lorsque sa mère dit:

Hermione ?

Et qu'elle prit un miroir pour que la jeune fille se reflète dans la glace. Elle était une licorne blanche. Le symbole de la pureté et de l'innocence même. Elle détendit ses muscles et elle reprit une forme normale.

La jeune fille se leva et alla vers la fenêtre et prit la lettre, pendant que sa mère là regardait avec les yeux rond comme des deux dollars canadiens.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle

Oh, dit Hermione. Je viens de me transformer en licorne. Je suis Animagus

Elle avait dit cela avec aise, comme si c'était courant de se transformer en animaux.

Finalement, elle déplia la lettre d'Harry et lu:

_Chère Hermione, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de faire ! Je viens de me transformer en un cerf blanc-bleu. C'est super comme sensation. J'ai hâte de vous le montrer à la rentrée à toi et Ron. J'espère que tu réussiras aussi. _

_Amitié_

_Harry_

Elle envoya une lettre en Ron (avec Hedwige, bien sûr)

Ron

Ron était dans sa chambre, debout depuis l'aube (comme toujours depuis longtemps), quand il accueillit Hedwige. l'animal portait deux lettre. Une de Harry et l'autre d'Hermione.

Pourquoi il transporte une lettre d'Hermione ?

Il commença par lire celle d'Harry.

_Cher Ron, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de faire ! Je viens de me transformer en un cerf, comme mon père . C'était géniale. J'ai hâte de vous le montrer à la rentrée à toi et Hermione J'espère que tu réussiras aussi._

_Harry_

Puis, il prit celle d'Hermione

_Salut Ron,_

_Je viens de me transformer en licorne blanche. Harry s'est transformé en cerf. Je ne sais pas si toi tu as réussis, mais j'espère grandement que oui. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. J'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef pour la seconde année. J'Avait s peur de ne pas l'être. J'ai reçu les résultat de mes examen, il son excellent, comme toujours. Et les tines, ils sont comment ?_

_à la prochaine_

_Hermione_

S'ils ont réussit, dit Ron, je vais réussir aussi. Il s'assit sur le sol et se concentra bien, en vida son esprit et en décontractant chacun de ces muscles pour être bien. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange passer à travers lui. Comme une décharger électrique. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa commode.

Il n'y a qu'au autre que ça arrive, pensa-t-il. Je ne serai jamais capable de me transformer. Pas assez de puissance et pas assez d'intelligence pour ça.

Il arriva à sa commode, mais ne se vit pas dans le miroir. Il sauta, certain qu'un sort de Fred ou George l'avait rendu minuscule. Il attrapa le rebord avec ses pattes.

Des pattes ? pensa-t-il

Il arriva enfin à se voir dans la glace. Il était devenu un magnifique renard roux. Agile et beau. Il se retransforma et eu un sourire. Il saisit deux parchemin et une plume. Il allait dire à Hermione et Harry qu'il n'était pas stupide. Qu'il arrivait lui aussi à se transformer.

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy était dans la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy, devant un bol de céréales. Son père était en prison, donc Draco ne serait pas Mangemort. Il aurait du être heureux, mais il ne l'était pas. Depuis que son père était à Azkaban, Narcissa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Draco était soucieux. Pourtant, Narcissa n'aimait pas tellement Lucius. Leur mariage avait été arrangé par les familles Malfoy-Black, car les sang pur doivent se reproduire entre eux pour ne pas salir leur famille d'un sang impur. Avant d'être emprisonné, Lucius était entrain d'apprendre à Draco à se transformer en animal, ce qui avait valu au jeune homme de nombreux coup de canne, car il n'y arrivait pas. Pendant que sa mère dormait encore, Draco tenta de se transformer, pour le plaisir. Il se mit debout, au centre de la pièce et se concentra, tel que lui avait apprit son père, il se décontracta en entier et respira. En peu de temps, il se senti emporter par un tourbillon et il se transforma en un magnifique loup blanc. Un loup solitaire qui avait besoin d'affection et d'amour, car il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu.

**J'ai trouvé un peu triste les pensées de Draco, mais je les ai tout de même mise. Voilà, c'est mon premier One-Shot. **

**Même si l'histoire est terminée je veux des Reviews. Si j'en ai qui me le demande, je vais peut-être faire un autre One-Shot pour en faire une suite.**

**Sweety-Witches**


End file.
